


A Real Hero

by Plutos_Princess



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Good Dad Jack, Hyperion CEO Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Jack Has Issues, Jack being Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutos_Princess/pseuds/Plutos_Princess
Summary: Angel just wanted to find a cure for her boredom. She didn't anticipate setting up an unstoppable force with an unmovable object.
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	A Real Hero

You stared at the garbage on your desk. Silver rusted metal, a kick the force of a shotgun, only sixty percent accuracy and on top of that the fire elemental was broken and sparking randomly. If it didn’t have the classic Hyperion yellow paint, you wouldn’t even think that Hyperion made it in the first place. 

Jack really went out of his way to give you the shittest pistol he could possibly find. Whether he hated your boss, the engineering department or both was beyond you. Even if Jack was trying to get back at whatever your boss did, it didn't matter. Your wonderful boss Hugo Vasquez would pass anything he didn't want to do on to you, which meant you did virtually all the department's gun work and saved everyone from being thrown out of an airlock daily. 

You started working on the complete and utter trash that sat on your desk. You lower the kick before you do anything else. You knew you were going to have to test this gun multiple times and with your below average height, a high kicking pistol was the last thing you wanted. You learned your lesson about high kicking guns when you cracked a wall with your head last week because of a small malfunction.

After the kick was, hopefully, lowered correctly you went to aim at the dummy and noticed how bad the accuracy really was when the gun didn't stop moving and kept changing targets. You heighted the accuracy and went to aim again seeing how much of an effect the adjustment made instantly.You shot once and hit the dummy square in the chest. The kick and accuracy were already better and you had only been working fifteen minutes. You felt pride well up in your chest.

The last thing you needed to fix was the fire elemental. You needed it to ignite when shot with a higher chance than ten percent and with more damage per second. It took you much longer to fix the internals, almost an hour, but eventually you achieved the desired result. Now it ignited when shot and its ignition chance for the bandit was fifty percent, a personal record. You placed the finished gun in your holster and walked out of your large office, feeling as if you deserved a lunch break. You had an hour and a half until you had to turn in the gun anyway.

As you were walking to the cafeteria you noticed someone following you out of the corner of your eye. You turned around ready to give them a piece of your mind but you stopped when you saw how young they were. She had long black hair shoved into a low ponytail and bright blue eyes. She was short but then again she was probably around eight or nine if you had to guess.

"Hey kiddo, why are you following me?" You decided to just ask the obvious. 

She froze for a second, as if surprised she had been caught, before answering.

"I wasn't following you. I don't know what you mean." she said, looking at you with the most innocent look she could muster.

"Kid I've seen you since I left my office. I just figured you were on your way to lunch or a parents office but we are ages away from the cafeteria and these are all living quarters. Just tell me what’s up so I can take you to your parents and get on with my day."

You didn’t try to be rude to the child but Hyperion was no place to wander around aimlessly. Half of the people here worked on things that exploded daily and without reason.. 

"Well I kinda watch you build stuff every morning. I just think what you do is so cool. You take metal and some wires and make it into something amazing. I want to be able to do that someday." she said. You watched as her eyes lit up as she spoke. She clearly wanted to do this with everything she had.

"You know you could have always knocked and came in right. I would have never turned you away if you wanted to learn that badly. It also would have been way safer for you, because I could have told you to leave if something was too dangerous for a little thing like you to be around" You smiled down at her. "Here I have an idea, I buy the two of us some lunch and then I'll show you whatever you want to learn within reason. Sound good kid?" 

"That's perfect thank you, thank you, thank you." she grabbed your hand and pulled you through halls and doorways until you reached the lunch room. You laughed softly at her antics and allowed yourself to be pulled with no resistance.

As you two made your way to the lunch line to get a half assed version of your favorite meal you told her to get whatever she wanted. You paid for whatever she wanted before you walked with both trays in your hand back to your office. 

"So kiddo" you said as you closed your office door. You placed the girls tray down on your desk and plopped down on the floor so she would have a place to sit. "You gotta tell me. What brings you to the wonderful world of Hyperion in the first place?" you said with mild sarcasm. 

"Well," she said in between bites, "I live here with my dad. Usually I just stay at home but recently I've been sneaking out to watch you work. It gets sooo boring being alone all day and he talks about this place so much I figured I would explore. Please don't tell my dad I'm here. He'll be so mad at me."

"Kid, your dad will be worried about you. You can't just leave without telling someone where you're going anyway. I gotta bring you back." 

"Can I please stay here. Just for one lesson in simple stuff. That can't be too bad right. Then I can just sneak back into my room. No one needs to know"

You were going to say no, you really were going to say no. That was until you looked into her pleading puppy dog eyes . You sighed. You couldn't say no to that face.

"Fine, twenty minutes and not a second more. Then you run as fast as your legs can carry you back to your room."

"Ok, I can do that. My name is Angel by the way. Kiddo’s one of my dad’s nicknames for me so it's kinda weird for you to say it " She said really quickly.

Why did that name sound kind of familiar. You brushed it off and decided to worry about it later.

She continued without even taking a break. "I'm eight and I love to draw and design. I love to build stuff too but I'm not really good at it. That's why I started to come here. I figured being close to cool stuff was better than being bored with other stuff. Plus my dad gets mad if I go through dangerous stuff without supervision ."

"Well I'm y/n and I'm head engineer. I also do literally anything and everything of importance around here." you told her.

"Really! You're that good!” she said with excitement. “Do you think you could build me something or show me some really cool gadgets. Or maybe.." 

You hold up your hand to silence her. "Relax Angel. I'll show you everything you want to know as long as it's ok with your dad. I gotta give a gun to my boss and we can ask after if you want. Kay' kiddo." You said getting up and throwing both your and her tray away.

"But you said we could do something today." she said pouting.

"Well how about this. I won't show you how to build anything today but I can show you something I've been working on. You can even keep it if you want." You pull a small but powerful shield off of your waste. You click it onto her pants and watch her look at you with glee. 

"What does it do?" she said bouncing in place with excitement.

"Well basically it will keep you safe no matter what you do. It's like other shields I'm sure you've seen, but it is basically unlimited as long as the user isn't doing anything super dangerous. I'll let you in on a secret. It connects to me and it uses my energy to keep you safe. All you have to do is say my name and we'll be able to talk without comms."

"That's so so cool. How long did it take you to make? Could I make one? Is it hard to build?"

"I'll let you know one day, kid. I have to hurry to get this gun into the boss early so stay here and I’ll be right back” you told her sternly.

She nodded her head but continued to follow you out of the door anyway.You sighed and shook your head at the small child. 

“Can you not do anything you're told?”

“Not when it's boring” she said quickly with a large grin on her face.

You let her follow you to your bosses office, knowing she wouldn’t stay put unless you literally locked her somewhere. 

As you dragged Angel to the large office doors of the moron you called a boss, you saw Vasquez glaring at you through the window. You sighed quietly hoping you would keep your mouth shut this time. You walked through the doors, only to be immediately screamed at.

"Where have you been! You're five minutes late. I need to present my gun." he told you.

“What are you talking about? The gun doesn't need to be presented for another hour. Sir” You said adding on a quick sign of respect at the last second.

“Well that was a few hours ago, now he wants it now. Something about a business meeting providing extensive testing.” the tall man said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Why didn’t you think to tell me about this? I would have brought it in sooner if I knew.” You said ignoring Angels protests as you pushed her gently out of the office and locked the door behind her. 

“It’s not my job to tell you when my deadline changes. It’s just your job to give me what I need when I ask for it.” he said standing up to glare down at you. Now that her shadow was gone she wasn’t afraid to let loose. Thank god for sound proof offices.

“You need to tell me when I’m the one making the fucking gun, you fucking dumbass! You’re going to get us both killed just because you need to act like you're better than everyone around you. You need to get the stick out of your ass and do your fucking job instead of seeing how much you can suck Handsome Jacks dick with my fucking work.” You said screaming at him. 

You watched his ugly face scrunch up in anger and disgust. He pushed you back hard against the door. 

“Who in the absolute fuck do you think you are? I’m your boss, and you have to do what I say. Just be lucky you’re mildly useful or I would have thrown you out of an airlock years ago for your disrespect.” 

You would have rolled your eyes if you weren’t so angry. “I’m mildly useful really. You haven’t done a day of fucking work since I was hired. I do it all for you. You're just jealous I was hired as head engineer right away and you've had to work your way up only to get barely ahead. That’s it isn’t it, you do this because I, young pandorian scum, managed to get just as high as you without any of the kiss assing you’ve had to do.” 

“I’ll deal with you after we get back from Jack. You’ll be lucky if you even manage to have a job after I’m done with you.” He hissed into your ear.

He grabbed you roughly by the arm and shoved the door open. He pushed you forward and watched as you stumbled forward into the hall. 

“Get the fuck out of my way brat.” He said to the girl shoving her out of his way. You went to help her up but he grabbed your shoulder tightly and forced you to walk to the elevator. You struggled to break free but at this point there was no use.

The elevator door opened before the pair and all the people in the hall fled to their offices. 

Vasquez released you quickly and looked as if he was about to piss his pants. 

Handsome Jack had come down to your department in his full glory to personally kill you. His eyes flicked from you and your boss to the dark haired girl still on the floor.

“Does one of you assholes want to explain to me, why my daughter is on the ground in one of the most dangerous departments on the entire base?” 

You were fucked. 


End file.
